For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-26945 (Patent Document 1) describes a method in which the number of received packets containing predetermined information is counted for each cycle with a predetermined time width in the LTE system and occurrence of a microburst is determined when a count value of one cycle exceeds a threshold.